Prince of Investigation
by Mirari-The-Omnipotent
Summary: Investigation will never be the same. Start from a shocking truth that Atobe found in the morning... All famous tenipuri cast. Many pairings. First fiction. Bad summaryXX. Please R&R.
1. A shocking truth in the morning

**Disclaimer **: Tenipuri is Ours! Konomi-sensei stole that Idea! (Being thrown with unidentified object by fans ) Okay –Okay… Copyright proprietor has licensed the material here under the name of Konomi-sensei. But, this weird fanfic authorized by us for fanfiction only. YAY.

6.30, Tokyo District

In a quiet morning at some place in King Keigo apartment, the smell of brewed tea and fresh baked bread filling up the air. Atobe Keigo the landlord is enjoying his breakfast on gold wooden carven bed surrounded with silky valance, still in his fashionable leopard pajamas sipping his tea in a very organized manner. After one gulp, he summoned his minion.

"Kabaji"

The minion showed up immediately in front of his landlord "Usu"

"Its such a fine morning, but there's something lack from my tea"

"Usu"

"Have you changed the brand?" Atobe squint his eyes in accusation.

"Usu"

"Why? I told you many times I only drink Earl gray only Earl gray…!"

"Usu"

"… I take that as your understanding" Atobe waving his hand while getting up from the bed "Ahh… Ore-sama felt like he want to talk a walk"

"Usu"

"But, Ore-sama need to take a bath first"

"Usu"

"Neeh, Kabaji. Have you pour the 7 types of flowers, the aromatherapy oils, and lit up the scented candle for me?"

"Usu"

"Excellent" the landlord walk elegantly entering his bathroom, but suddenly he stopped.

"Kabaji…"

"Usu"

"You don't need to follow me"

"Usu"

"I'll call you if I need a hand to scrub my back"

Then, Atobe start his ceremonial bath by singing some opera songs while Kabaji usu-ing every words that he sang.

After that, Atobe and his scary minion Kabaji commencing his morning inspection all through the floors of the apartment which he owns. Sighing proudly Atobe wavered his hand and said "Look, Kabaji… This is the prove of my greatness and that's way I entitled as Count Atobe!"

"Usu"

"Ahahaha…I'm so outstanding ne Kabaji?"

(and of course Kabaji said "usu")

Atobe smiling delightfully as he brushing his hair, and at that time he suddenly noticed.

"Ahh.. What a reckless peasant! Someone forgot to lock his door! Kabaji, check for it" Atobe squinting to the door at about 1,5 steps in front of him.

So, Kabaji walked down to the room number 103.

After sometimes Kabaji hasn't return yet from his position, and that makes Atobe feels extremely irritated cos he don't like to wait. Atobe decided to approached then peek through.

"What's wrong Kabaji? What takes you too long, hmmm?"

Kabaji say "usu" to reply while he kept staring at the ceiling.

Inside the room the chilling air is heavy with fears. The only light that filled in the room is coming dimly from… The 18th century's chandelier concealed by a shocking image waddling side by side. It's a dead person hanged by her braids like a broken doll. Her expressionless eyes stares to the cold ground. Eyeing Atobe and his minion Kabaji.

Atobe let out a scream.

"Usu"

"What a horrible sight! Poor thing! How could it happen to you, it such as cruelty!" Atobe run towards it "Ohh…!! My Persian carpet!!"

"How dare you stained my precious carpet!" Atobe pointing angrily to the corpse " Why you have to hang yourself in my 18th century's chandelier?! Why don't you do it in somewhere else?! This is disaster! Kabaji, Kabaji!" he yelled in distress.

Kabaji approach him ready to serve his words.

"Scrub the stain off my Persian carpet, and turn off the light, don't waste the electricity! Death people wont pay the bill…" in desperation Atobe ordered.

"Usu" Then with maid costumes Kabaji start doing his task.

Let out a heavily sight, Atobe start to check the room to make sure that are no broken things.

Tsuzuku

Imouto: Nye-chan, finally our first chapter done.

Ne-chan: Yes, Mouto. Let's unite our power for next chapter with Chii-justsu

Both: Chiiiiiiiiii…(with gothic music_)_

Imouto: Thank you for reading

Ne-chan: Please R&R


	2. I'm choking!

7.00 AM.

Still in a quiet morning, in another corner in front of King Keigo's luxurious apartment, there's a small apartment which very deserted and a bit rusty. In that place lived two happy people named Momoshiro Takeshi and Echizen Ryoma. Well, Momoshiro always look happy and Ryoma seemed just trying very hard to look happy. Two of them are having their breakfast, when suddenly….

"AAAAKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHH…!!!", a high pitched ugly scream tearing out the silence.

"Guullpp!" Momoshiro's face become pale after chunks of burger which cost 3,99 yen stuck in his throat.

"Nani ka,senpai? Another too many ketchup in your burger?" Ryoma asked without aware with Momoshiro's problems.

" E-E-ECHIII….grrruupp…"_Echizen help!_

"What?! Are you picking up a fight, senpai? Calling me a SUKEBE?" Ryoma snapped, clearly irritated.

"Glluupp..Urgh..Ugh" _Nno-no-nooo.. I said help me!_ while pointing frantically to himself.

Ryoma just stared at him as Momoshiro's face become red.

"Heeehhh… Momo-senpai, you mean that you are the SUKEBE?" Ryoma smirked "Are you playing nasty in such early morning? Yaru jan, senpai"

Momo stopped. _Good Idea_. But then that piece of meat in his throat start to chocked him worst. "Errgghh..ergh..ergh!!!" _No-no-no Help me goddammit!_

Just about Momo's face turned to blue, Ryoma start to realize the real situation is. "Mmmm.. you are choking, why don't you tell me earlier?"

"ErrGHH..UGggH..UUGGH!!!" _That's what I'm trying to tell you BAKA!_

Ryoma move forward and slapped Momo's back "You such a wimp"

"Blaaahhkk!"

"Ah! Don't throw up its 3,99 yen burger, I don't want to buy breakfast again for you this morning"

Hearing that Momoshiro try to swallow it again, but he failed.

"Ah, okay. Just throw it reminding the throat specialist cost a lot than that.."

Momoshiro coughing hard for a while then he managed to talk with tears in the corner of his eyes "Stin-ngy"

"I have to. You are careless with money. I have to deal with our budget"

"What… do… you mean… by that? I'm not… careless…!"

"Yeah, and your last meal cost a lot then our apartment bill"

"Well... I'm hungry.. and… and… You should respect your senpai a bit…!"

"Hmmmhh" Ryoma grouching as he turn away.

"Anyway… what's with that sounds. Its terribly ugly" Momoshiro watch over the window.

"Maybe some kinda opera song... You know, the landlord of King Keigo's apartment love to hear it"

"But, to me its sounds like a banshee shrieking"

"So, you sounded like a banshee?"

"What?!"

"Nevermind… Just forget it".

"Oi, Echizen are you saying when we…" Momoshiro started

"Not now. We better hurry, senpai. We are late!" Ryoma snapped and tried hard to hide his blush under the cap.

"Wahhhh! Buchou will punish both of us! Go! Echizen Gooo!! "

"… I'm already outside"

** Tsuzuku**

Imouto: Nye-chan not here… So I can play with this fic alone! Mwahahahaa!! I hope all of you enjoyed it as much as we do. Please do R&R it will bright my day (Kissu)


End file.
